Generally scoops are used to transfer bulk material from a storage or holding container to a traditional weighing scale, where the bulk material is poured out to be weighed. Often a specific approximate or exact amount is required, and achieved by hit and miss methods. It is of practical advantage and convenience to know the amount in the scoop before pouring.